The 2001 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on the Molecular and Genetic Basis of Cellular Proliferation will be held at Colby Sawyer College in New Hampshire from July 2-6, 2001. The conference will bring together approximately 130 investigators, post-doctoral fellows and students for a discussion of recent advances in the areas of signal transduction, transcriptional regulation, cell cycle control and checkpoints, cancer, programmed cell death, extracellular matrix and cytoskeletal regulation and development. This proposal requests funds to provide partial support for travel and subsistence expenses for invited participants from North America and overseas. This conference will be a timely and important meeting in an area that is rapidly growing. This conference is fairly unique in that it provides a format that brings together an extraordinary range of investigators whose collective approaches encompass cell biological, biochemical, molecular and genetic methods that address central issues in the regulation of cellular proliferation. The Gordon Conferences format provides a unique environment that encourages informal and open discussion among the participants and this in turn fosters initiation of collaborative efforts and stimulates future research directions.